


i'll say it, i'll show it

by guitarstrings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets for Beronica.





	i'll say it, i'll show it

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me about Beronica here on my [tumblr](http://www.coolguitarplayer.tumblr.com).

This is shaping up to officially be the worst day ever. First, Veronica woke up late because she _forgot_ to set her darned alarm clock last night. So she had to shower and get dressed in a hurry, which leads her to her second point.

She had her blouse on the other way around. Which is a travesty, really, because Veronica Lodge would rather be caught dead than to be seen wearing her clothes the wrong way. 

(Thank goodness Betty had offered to pick her up, because Veronica would _not_ know how to deal with the shame of the entire school catching her in such a state.

And bless Betty and her kind soul, too.)

Which then brings her to her current predicament, her top soaked all the way through with orange juice because stupid Reggie Mantle just _had_ to accidentally knock the glass over.

And Veronica just _had_ to be sitting across him, didn’t she?

So she stares forlornly at her ruined blouse, lips curled into a deep frown because this was one of her favorite tops.

And oh, did she mention she doesn’t have any spare clothing?

Right. Because she doesn’t. And now she regrets it, because _how is she supposed to go to class feeling all sticky and wet?_

Too caught up mourning the tragedy her burgundy blouse had met, Veronica doesn’t notice Betty shooting Reggie a harsh glare that has him scrambling to his feet and running in the opposite direction.

“V?”

Veronica sighs, looks up slowly to meet Betty’s eyes.

“Yes?” she says, tries not to sound _too_ miserable.

Betty bites her lip, a thoughtful expression on her face. “You can borrow mine.”

“Borrow…?” Veronica trails off, puzzled.

“Oh, uhm, sorry. I meant you can borrow my spare shirt,” Betty shrugs, scratches her cheek. “I mean, if it’s okay? It’s going to be a bit big on you, so…”

Despite the terrible day she’s been having, the offer makes Veronica smile. Ruined favorite blouse and all.

“That would be great, B. Thanks,” Veronica smiles, squeezes Betty’s arm.

“Okay,” Betty nods, slides out of her seat. “Meet me at the girls’ restroom on the third floor. People rarely use it so it should be safe.”

After Betty leaves, Veronica lets out another sigh before grabbing her bag and making her way out of the cafeteria, ignoring the pointed stares and hushed whispers thrown her way.

Thankfully, the restroom is empty as Betty predicted, and Veronica locks the door before taking off her blouse to start cleaning up. She pulls out a handful of paper towels and dampens them with water, grimacing as she rubs off the orange juice clinging on to her skin.

She then hears a knock on the door, followed by a muffled, “V? You there? It’s me, Betty.”

Without bothering to cover herself up (because who cares, Betty has seen her in various states of undress multiple times in the girls’ locker room), Veronica opens the door partially to allow Betty to slip in.

“Here you g- _oh,_ ” Betty freezes in place, ears turning pink at the sight of a nearly half-naked Veronica.

Smirking, Veronica takes the flannel shirt Betty is holding out, and puts it on. She makes a show of buttoning up the shirt, because she just loves teasing Betty that way.

“Relax, B,” Veronica laughs as she rolls up the sleeves, winks at Betty who blushes harder. “You see me changing in and out of our cheerleader uniform literally every week.”

“Uh, right,” Betty stammers, clearly at a loss for words.

“There,” Veronica announces as she finishes fixing up, flips her hair back for good measure. “How do I look?”

Betty swallows, nods in approval. Veronica grins, pleased by the effect she has on Betty.

“Thank you,” Veronica smiles, brushes her lips against Betty’s cheek.  

“Y-you’re welcome,” Betty’s voice cracks in the middle, and Veronica chuckles and loops their arms together.

(Her day shapes up to be much better, and Veronica loves the feeling of wearing _Betty’s clothes._

And in the end, Veronica ends up taking Betty’s shirt for herself.)


End file.
